Talk:BUC
I would appreciate some discussion on this page of why a blessed item is better than an uncursed or cursed one. What does blessing an item do? :I would like this too - some articles specifically mention how B/U/C affects the item's use, but it would be nice if there was a catch-all to lend a general impression. Cursed status is pretty revealing for wielded and worn items, but it would be nice to know how they affect the math scores. But even nicer to have would be how blessed status affects some items - to know which are worth blessing. For example, how does blessed affect rings that grant an extrinsic? E.g., does blessing a ring of slow digestion slow digestion further? Or wands. Does B/U/C even matter for wands? --Keyboardashtray 14:55, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Should blessed, uncursed, and cursed have their own articles? --Ihope127 19:35, 15 April 2006 (UTC) :So far I don't see the need as this article is just a stub, too. At least uncursed shouldn't need an article as it is the base assumption and not a special case. But of course we can create articles for everything if anyone comes up with some decent content. :) I linked the words in your message as article seeds anyway. If nothing else, they could be created as redirects to here. It's easy to change later if decided so. This article should probably discuss different methods of identifying and changing the BUC status of various objects. --ZeroOne 22:13, 15 April 2006 (UTC) Gain level actually reduces, not increases your dungeon level. Unless you're playing Steamband... --211.30.227.32 10:10, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :I think that's more of a personal preference. Going down stairs will increase the dungeon level number, but you are going lower in the dungeon, thus going up stairs decreases your dungeon level number, but you are going higher in the dungeon. It's like the whole "the glass is half empty" argument. --MadDawg2552 05:40, 17 January 2007 (UTC) What are the effects on an item if it is blessed or cursed. Scrolls and potions have ti in their article, but I can't find mention on blessed and cursed effects on armor and weapons. --Antidox :Weapons and armor that are cursed are unremovable, and if they take up both hands, stop you from being able to cast spells. ::Yes, but what about blessed? --Antidox :::I believe that: :::# Blessed armor is slightly more resistant to damage (fire/erode/rot/etc). :::# Blessed weapons will affect some of the :::# And because some of the nastier beasties (and fountains and a cursed scroll of remove curse) can "cursify?" your items, a blessed item will go from blessed to uncursed, while the equivalent uncursed item will become cursed. ::: — Qwip 18:43, 26 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Cursed scrolls of remove curse have no effect other than removing an iron chain. A ?oRC read while confused can bless or curse any item that (a) could have been decursed if not confused and (b) is presently uncursed.--Ray Chason 19:26, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Blessed comestibles Contrary to popular belief, blessed comestibles can be rotten, as well as being able to rot. See eat.c#eatcorpse (the relevant code is at eat.c#line1307, where it is determined if a corpse is rotten. Note the lack of reference to otmp->blessed.) An empirical test in wizmode (wish up 99 blessed wraith corpses, eat them until getting a "Blecch! Rotten food!" message) also confirms this. (Blessed non-corpse comestibles can also be rotten, although the code is at eat.c#line2050. Marcmagus 17:01, 10 October 2008 (UTC) wand clear ---- Is the section on effects of cursing on wands comprehensive? Either way such should be in the article.